Mario League Gaming
by SubwayGuy99b
Summary: montage parody: the fanfic! Some guys from smash bros and some other guy forms some clans and they battle it out in a arena, in which they can quickscope and noscope all they want with OP wepons and probably some bad weapons as well. there's many awesome characters such as mario, the real mlg master, sonic, who as fast as sanic and a lot of other scrubs!
1. TEH beginning

**Mario League Gaming:**  
**Episode 1a**

_True story: I just found some big piece of paper with Mario x Call Of Duty on it and that's where this came from._

Mario was a master noscoper green shelling along with Wario and Luigi was a half loser. ''Get straight, bro! Do you even lift all my coins?'' Wario asked and he was throwing shells at different people and then from nowhere, Mario did some skating and he threw some green shells, at Donkey Kong. ''Yes, I can lift ALL of your coins and then some more.'' Mario boasted, and then he came in WITH LUIGI who had some speed. ''1-on-1 me, m8 or get wrecked.'' Wario said and then he did some shelling to Mario's side and then Luigi left at some good speed

Mario and Wario were versusing each other like true m8's and there was a blue shell from coming from nowhere. ''WHO WAS THAT?'' Wario asked and he was angry because someone was hardscoping and he ran outside from the ASDA. ''Yo, it was me, who is the FLYER!'' Lakitu said and he was a asian for some reason, unlike the ''white'' Lakitu. ''STFU, bro.'' Wario replied and then Lakitu did the come at bro pose and Wario ran at him to do an attack, which had some scoper. ''I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WOULD SCOPE LIKE THAT, BRO!'' Lakitu shouted and he did some yellow shell attack, which is FUCKING FAST!

Lakitu shouted ''I'm also a noscoper pro, dumbass.'' and he punched Wario to the ground like an idiot. ''Lakitu, you are a retard, because this is the wrong noscope.'' Ludwig said, dramatically and he got a fire flower and he threw it in the air to hit Lakitu and then he turned into a shell. ''I WILL GET YOU MOTHERFUCKER!'' Lakitu shouted angrily.

Wario and Mario are going to try to rekt each other in a 1v1 match and Waluigi and Bowser might appear like the shithead they are(they got noscopeage, though)

**Episode 1b will be way better than this shit**


	2. SANIC THE HEDGEHOG!

**Mario League Gaming:**  
**Episode 1b: SANIC THE HEDGEHOG!**

Mario's team were rekking people on Wario's clan like a badass, when all of sudden inside the FUCKING tesco store, sanic and fawful come out like a noscoping pro. ''Learning is fucking awesome, so get ready 2 be rekt.'' Fawful said, with the paint gun to Mario's body. ''WAIT! WHO'S REKKING MARIO?'' Luigi shouted with the new yellow shell. '' go catch me, m8.'' Sanicsaid and Luigi threw a yellow shell towards Sanic and the hedgehog then sped up to the speed of fast.

Sanic and Fawful were doing some noscoping on Lakitu and Paratroopa, when suddenly Ludwig jumped into the fray and Lemmy did the same. ''Wow, Lemmy. I bet you're fast as hell, m8.'' Sanic said and he had his ring gun 2 kill Lemmy with. ''YEAH, I'M FUCKING FAST, M8!'' Lemmy replied and he went at his top speed and Sonic quickly followed, running at the speed of fast and trying to noscope Lemmy in the face with the auto rings. ''Come on, bro.'' Sonic said, while using his bomb ring and he managed to get Lemmy to get rekt, but the koopaling wasn't kill, yet and sonic got his auto ring gun out and rekt Lemmy for real and he was kill.

Fawful and Mario were noscoping some sample text and then they were trying to own each other by using some shells, including a blue shell, but that accidently hit Roy who was camping for a good 3 minutes and she came out. ''I've been in gorilla warfare, so prepare to get rekt.'' he shouted and he fired the bullet bill immediately to both own Fawful and Mario by killing them, but they respawned a minute later and they were ready for revenge to wrek Roy with his bullet fucking bill gun. ''I'mma not dieing again today, m8.'' Mario said and he did some cool ass moves before using some log to try and crush Roy.

Lemmy finally founded taels, who was in the air and the fox had some grenades in his hand and he was dropping THEM either on the other fuicking clans or in his teamate's hand and then the teamate could throw them. ''HEY THERE, BRO!'' Taels shouted and he dropped a grenade, but Lemmy dodged with no shit and he had a paint gun to noscope tails with and he used it to get the fox onto the ground, where they could wrek each other.

**to be continued**


	3. triple clan action

**Mario League Gaming:**  
**Episode 1c: Three Clans**

There was three clans fighting each other, one which was made up of Ludwig and has probably part of faze clan, Sanic and Sonic's clan and THE BROS. CLAN, made up of Mario and some others guys including Luigi and Toadette.  
So far, Mario's clan is owning the whole match via their skills and Sanic's clan and ''faze'' clan were tied for second place and Tails was dropping some grenades on Lemmy. ''hello, I got some swag with some noscope.'' Lemmy said and he did a middle finger to confirm his swag. ''damn, I want to some hordcore noscoping.'' tails said and he flew down to do some tail spin and it had some noscope in it, proving that Taels is an mlg pro.

''Watching people gettin rekt, is not my shit.'' Amy said and she was a bit of a camper, as she was camping in a tunnel and then she heard some footsteps. ''Wait, who's fucking quickscoping?'' she asked and then Amy Rose heard the same footsteps again. ''Huh.'' the mystery quickscoper said and he was moving around fast like Sanic the hedgehog but he wasn't sanic since he then fired a shot at amy (shot fired) and then amy ran around like leroy jenkins just running around at the speed of fast and there IT WAS...WALUIGI, who just can do PRO quickscopes outta nowhere. ''ur gonna get rekt, so 1v1 me, bitch!'' waluigi shouted and he got his yellow shell out along with a rifle and amy got a ring shot gun.

Apprently a fourth clan was going to conquer the asda with some quickscoping and noscoping wepons and it was rumoured a mixed bag characters mostly from SEGA and Nintendo and Beat was the first one there. ''Sup, dudes!'' he said and then he rekt Toadette by using his spray to rekt her in the face. ''OH NO, i'm gettin' rekt.'' she said, before she used teh super airhorn to Beat's face, but it fucked up due to his head phones and then NESS was there to rek the place with baseball bat and he swinging around a lot and then he hit toadettes face in the fucking process, incresing his swag level.

The fourth clan was finally there and ready to noscope everyone else with their eggs and guns. Billy Hatcher was now running around some other tunnels with his vaccum cleaner/gun and he saw waluigi in the tunnel and then he shot a really fast egg at him. ''I FINALLY REKT SOME FAGGOT!'' Billy shouted and then he turned around and he saw some Amy Rose with 10 grenade rings to own him with.

**FG: The Outback coming soon, as well as Episodes 1d and 2a coming soon**


	4. Nearly Rekt!

**Mario League Gaming:**  
**Episode 1d: Nearly Rekt!**

Four clans were fighting for a mini-ASDA including apprently a part of faze clan which was being leaded by Ludwig von koopa and Lemmy because they can noscope. ''GET DAT QUICKSCOPER!'' Sanic shouted and actually it was charmy bee who was a camper. ''oh shit, you dumbass.'' charmy said and he didn't shot, but sanic did and Charmy was killed to death by the ring gun. ''Seriously, dumbass. GET ON MY SKILL LEVEL, SINCERELY!'' Vyse shouted, he had the bazooka, then he fired a missle bombtowards Sanic and then the hedgehog ran away from the missle bomb at the speed of faster and then HE passed Knuckles with a high five. ''I forgot to signe, damn knuckles m8. DID YOU TAKE STERIDS?'' vyse said and then knuckles took some missle bomb. ''no, because that hurt. wot m8?'' knuckles said and he was cracking his knuckles.

Ludwig's and Mario's clans were fighting with the Sanic Clan using some noscope guns and also a blue shell, but that managed to get a lot of random people rekt anyways. ''WHAT KIND OF decision is that?'' tael said, and the fingers pointed to Shadow. ''shut up, fgt. that was my actions.''' he said and then he got rekt fast by a yellow shell with Lakitu. ''WHAT ACTIONS, M8?'' lakitu said and he had a paintball gun to rekt people with and he started aiming it at the fucking paratroopa. ''don't worry, i'm alright.'' roy said, while running to do a noscope shot to LAKITU and he did it. ''Rest in kill, lakitu.'' mario said and he had a baseball bat to PWN people.

Amy was still in a tunnel, fucking camping like an idiot. ''where's anybody?'' she asked and then she did a leeroy jenkins and noscoped some people incuding BD JOE AND AIAI, who was rested in not dead, but he wasn't kill yet. ''oh my god, shes retarded.'' he said and then he went to quickscope AMY ROSE to make her killed and then later aiai managed to get amy rose rekt. ''u wot, m8?'' AIAI said, pissed off and then he ran with billy hatcher to get a some shell including the an orange shell, which was originally rare, but it became 20% less rare, latter on. ''we got swag bitch.'' billy said and he had some NOSCOPE GLASSES on.

**episodes 2a and 2b is coming soon and it will HAVE NOSCOPE(r u surprised?) and a different place**


	5. A NEW LOWCATION!

**Mario League Gaming:**  
**Episode 2a: Extra ClanS and New Place!**

Two new clans were doign some noscoping with either ring guns or paintball guns because they both had some scope thing. ''Alright, dude. We got this!'' Mordecai shouted and he was quickscoping with a chili rifle. ''What do you mean we? I can't noscope.'' Rigby said and he ran awau and he was lookin in the bunoculars for campers, but what he saw 2 ugly 4 him and he got his target. ''i will own you, m8.'' he said and then it was Spongebob who was ugly and he had a noscope gem, so he shot in Rigby in the face and the raccoon was kill.

kim possible was a mlg pro and had quickscoping grade of AAA and she has dew aim as well, but space ghost was now against her. ''shut up, m8. you can't even beat me online'' he said, but now she was pissed off as hell after that and kim possible got a gun and jumped in the air to quickscope space ghost, but she forgot that SPACE GHOST had an unnerfed FEODRA, so the shots failed to get him rekt and they fell to the ground. ''shit, what was that?'' she asked him, but all she got was paint to her head and SHE WAS REKT, but then wander jumPED INTO THE THING! ''hey mother fucker, get this thing.'' wander said, trying 2 hard and then he put out a water gun from his hat and he managed to do some DUAL noscoping.

''THANKS GUYS for the skills!'' Wander shouted and then he went to noscope some more people, but he couldn't since, so he was kill yet. ''hey, dude. we did it.'' Jake shouted and then he streched down onto the thing and he started doing some sniping, but it wa sfast and he missed of A LOT of shots. ''YOU CAN'T FUCKIGN QUICKSCOPE U LOSER!'' johnny bravo shouted and he threw johnny grenades at the other team, but mickey mouse got the grenades and he threw fast at jake the dog, so he ended UP BEING KILL.

kim, some guy from talespin and minnie mouse were runnign around the place because they were looking for campers.

**Epiosde 2b coming soon!**


	6. xXxchapter 6xXx

**Mario League Gaming:**  
**Episode 2b: TRI-CLAN ACTION!**

There was a third clan coming and both clans were still fighting, but stepping it up because they're considered to be retarded. ''come on, GET MLG!'' Finn shouted, while noscopeing some people, who were also campers. ''my noscope rainbow gun is always filled and ready to rekt some FUCKING CAMPERS!'' he boasted, but then he got noscoped by wander. ''u wot m8? i didn't hear you.'' wander said, because he rekt finn very fast and well.

Spongebob had his bubble gun(which used DIET PEPSI, which was sucked) and he carried some soap to make it damage the others. ''You gotta make this shit work.'' Patrick whispered and he had a sausage rifle to snipe with and he was trying quickscope already, but he missed by a bit and he was ended up kill by Chowder, who threw food grenades at the others. ''ur wot, m8?'' Chowder boasted and then he threw grenados at Danny, who could be a spooky, but he threw it back and then he was inivisble. ''oh shit, who threw it back?'' chowder asked, but the grenade exploded and HE and Johnny Bravo were blown up. ''I can't believe chowder's kill by his grenade! I WILL NOSCOPE THAT FUCKER!'' he shouted.

Spongebob, Sanjay, Johnny Bravo and Kim were in the same area as each other and they all had different wepons because they were cheeky kunts, so Sanjay had a fart rifle, rekting the others slowly like Snake, Kim had nothing to noscope with AND Johnny Bravo had pistols to make others get rekt. ''oh, wow! CAN YOU SEE MY SKILLS!'' Johnny boasted, as he was quickscoping with the quickscope pistols and he managed to wreck a few skrubs using the pistols, and one of them was a guy from Recess.

Sanjay was using his fucking fart power to rek'd everybody in the hood, but then he got some memes out and put him to power to 420 aka WEED LEVEL! ''Check my OP gun, right here!'' Sanjay boasted and then eh shot some farts so that one of the guys on the other team get rekt, and then he shot it at three people and one of them was Ron Stoppable, who STOPPED it with a awesome shield, which was from a laser rifile. ''Shut up, scrub, you don't the POWER OF IT!'' Ron said. ''Okay, I didn't say anything, but you're a retard.'' Sanjay replied and then he left the tri-team alone. ''That was a lot of dank.'' Stitch commented, while smoking weed.

**Episode 2c coming soon for skrubs, skrublords and MLG players alike, so that you can see all of it!**


	7. FAWFUL v MARIO v TAILS!

**Mario League Gaming:**  
**Episode 2d: Fawful v Mario v Tails!**

Fawful was having a good time since he wasnt kill, but Tails was flying in the the air trying to air noscope the green loser in the face but Diementio was also flying overhead, also trying to air quickscope, but Tails noticed it. ''Hah, I can noscope you easily, you scrublord!'' Tails boasting and Diementio was trying to quickscope, but he missed. ''Damn, where did you find this?'' the two-tailed fox asked Diementio, getting closer, but he was gettin' noscoped and he was kill.

Mario noticed Dimentio's OP weapon, so he tried to do a trickshott, but his aiming was shit. ''you seriously decieve me for a mintute there, but your aiming is retarted.'' the jester replied, before managed to noscope trickshot Mario on the ground, but the bullet was burned by fire flower. ''YOU can't nerf this super fuckign awesome flower.'' Mario boasted and then Luigi did a quicktrickscope vaccum and Diementio was dead on suck-in. ''WHERE'S SPOOK DOG?'' Luigi asked him, but obviously you can't see ghosts. ''the fork cartel took him?'' fawful replied and he wasnt not sure.

Sonic was running alongside Waluigi, Toad, Ludwig and Vector. ''THIS IS AWESOME AND SUPPORTED BY MACHINIMA!'' Vecto shouted, but then Ludwig charged his shell launched to rekt Vector and the crocodile was rekt and kill. ''oh no, you will feel the full power of me, little bitch.'' sonic shouted and he had his laser rifle under his arms and then he got it out and catched perfectly, and this was the third time he noscoped someone while running, so he got his laser rifile and kill ludwig.

Little Mac was using his fists, which have ben nerfed hard, to try and kill somebodye else, but he was kill by Ness and his baseball bat and the bat was also hit Lakitu. ''I own you, bitch!'' ness boasted and then Espio jumped to the roof of that ASDA. ''1v1 me, if you're not OP.'' espio said and they both took some steps, while Espio only stepped back two, Ness went back five and dranked mountain dew, so that Espio could own with skill and quickscopinh his ninja stars.

**Episode 2e coming soon, where the nerfed BECAMES buffed and we have loads of 1v1 and maybe some fedora bombs.**


	8. Starring xXxXxsample textXxXx

**Mario League Gaming:**  
**Episode 3a: STARRING SAMPLE TEXT!**

Three more clans from the anim8d world of Disney, Cartoon Network and Nickelodeon. ''SAMPLE TEXT IS HERE!'' Ed shouted and then he quickscoped some people using actuall sample text because it wasnt nerfed yet. ''damn you and your op weapons, cheeky kunt!'' Swayswas shouted and he was kill now. ''WHAT random text is this?'' Modrocai asked and then Ed just showed by trying a quickscope an orange and sample text ammo came out and managed to noscode because Ed wasnt lookin in the scope. ''GET THE CAMERA, FUCKING AMAZING!'' Modrecai shouted and he was hype.

Sanjay was trying to quickscope using his fart rifle, but it didn't work yet. ''Gotta recharge this crap!'' he shouted and then he reloaded using some dew and then his gun had full ammo. ''don't report! i'm lagging!'' buhdeuce said and he was walking in some laggy way, so they ran together and someone buhdeuce wasn't lagging anymore and they tried noscope, but it didn't work to say the least and they managed to noscope as part of a part killstreak by Johnny Bravo. ''I got noscoping skills to the max!'' he boasted. ''You forgot to nerf, retard.'' modrecai said to Johnny Bravo and then the bird reloaded.

Sandy had her gloves and she doing karate and she also had hitmarks to mark where she went, so she was camping around the place and she was having some dcent time until she got quickscoped by somebody and it was Kim P. ''WHERE U AT RIGHT NOW!'' she shouted and then she camped, so she could do some close combat and she was cool at trying to fuck others up. ''SHUT UP, U AREN'T STRONG FOR ME!'' Mr Krabs shouted and he had a money gun, that made the ammo come back once someone was shot or kill.

Mr Krabs, Sandy, Zim and Jenny were working 2gether to rekt everybody who's not a nick skrublord. ''shut up and get quickscoping.'' jenny said and she started runnign like a cheeky kunt, but she was dead because of some gun thats powered by kush and used some sample text. ''this is really cool.'' Eddy said and then he started shoting everywhere like an idiot.

**sry this was short compared to the CCC, but Episode 3b will b longer and better than before. btw, im going to snowdon until thursday, so dant expected anything for me on tuesdoy and wendesday.**


	9. noscoping on a huge than battlefield map

**Mario League Gaming:**  
**Episode 3b: MLG FIGHT on an huge island**

**WELCOME BACK 2 my first time writing in a thunderstorm**

Jasmine had her sniper rifile under her arm, while Shawn had some hand gun to try and noscope some bears. ''i'm right with you.'' jasmine said to shawn and harold and then shawn just put the handgun into his pocket and then he used his whatever balloon to try and rekt the bear. ''YEAH! we're doing it!'' shawn shouted, then he threw trhe balloon and he rekt the bear, but it was a metal bear. all of them was scared, so harold's expression was saying ''3spooky5me now!'' and he pissed his pants. and they were on PAHKITEW ISLAND, the biggest map ever, where u can go noscoped undergrounb to the controll room!

Harold was trying to quickscope and he was nerdy for it, so he tried doing it with Duncanand then he was spinning to make a trickshot. ''AWE, YEAH, I'M MAKING IT!'' he shouted and then he was being some 360 noscoper, but he failed, as he was mostly a skrublord. ''that happens you're trying to tricksho0t for the first time.'' cody said to him and he wanted to do some damage, but shawn noscoped them both, so they were kill. ''I can definitely trick-quickscope some zombies.'' shawn said and he met up with some bears. ''scuba bear, meet my noscope rifle!'' he boasted and then he managed to waste shots.

Courtney and Lindsay were camping in the same place, while Sugar was trying to noscoping some people with her machine rifle and she could noscope faster than before, because you gotta innov8, but a few could w8 like the fedora wearers dave and beardo. ''we shouldn't go down with their powers!'' dave shouted and he was still hiding for the sugar, the pro 360 noscope because he's a camber scrub. ''YEAH, i know you!'' she shouted and dave got spooked because it was 3spooky5him and then sugar noscopedd him like a pro.

**Episode 3c coming soon!**


	10. mature r8'd for noscoping!

**Mario League Gaming:**  
**Episode 2c: MATURE RATED for real!**

Meanwhile, back at the ASDA, Diementio and Fawful was in the Nintenclan, which had a bad name and it was pretty big. ''wow, what a cheeky kunt, m8.'' Diementio said to Fawful and he tried to quickscope, but he failed and then all the others noticed him. ''WOW, WHAT A DUMBASS!'' Sonic shouted and then eh did a noscope with his rifle to Diementio and then he was kill like a sweet prinse, but Fawful jumped outta the shadows to try and do a triple killstreak for his team8s, but he managed only two and then...shit happened.

Meanwhile, back at whatever that place was, the Nick clans were getting a little rekt because they weren't MLG enough because Sanjay fucked it up with his fart gun and it didn't work for real. ''oh crap, we're rekt man'' Mordecai said and he was the blue jay guy and then his rifle suddenly was auto, so he tried to quickscope random clan members, but too many got rekt and some of the rekt skrublords were actually on his own team. ''OH SHIT, were doomed to being killed to death!'' Eddy said, really loudly and he used auto paintball gun with scope, so he used it, but Jenny's shield was un-nerfed.

Inside the small ASDA store, Ludwig's clan was getting some 420/10 foods, that they definitely would eat again. ''we got good food in the fuckin' hood!'' xxxLakituxx boasted and he got some food because they were hungry like shit and they all wanted in onto the food, but then some members of the Mushroom clan came into the round and they started getting some kush to boost their ammo to boost their stats and shit like that.

All three clans on the ASDA place, were playing to outwin each other and Amy Rose, Waluigi, Tails, Toadette and Captain Toad were trying to rekt each other, but they couldn't do it in a fast enough time, so Captain Toad used a turnip to do a trikshot, so of course Waluigi dodged it. ''ur aiming is total ass.'' waluigi and then he used a poison mushroom to own the best toad, but he missed and Tails got rekt instead of Captain Toad!

**EPISODE 2D COMING SOON! Follow this for a how to do a SB&HJ fanfic thingy!**


	11. more chapterscoping

**Mario League Gaming:**  
**Episode 2d: Fawful v Mario v Tails!**

Fawful was having a good time since he wasnt kill, but Tails was flying in the the air trying to air noscope the green loser in the face but Diementio was also flying overhead, also trying to air quickscope, but Tails noticed it. ''Hah, I can noscope you easily, you scrublord!'' Tails boasting and Diementio was trying to quickscope, but he missed. ''Damn, where did you find this?'' the two-tailed fox asked Diementio, getting closer, but he was gettin' noscoped and he was kill.

Mario noticed Dimentio's OP weapon, so he tried to do a trickshott, but his aiming was shit. ''you seriously decieve me for a mintute there, but your aiming is retarted.'' the jester replied, before managed to noscope trickshot Mario on the ground, but the bullet was burned by fire flower. ''YOU can't nerf this super fuckign awesome flower.'' Mario boasted and then Luigi did a quicktrickscope vaccum and Diementio was dead on suck-in. ''WHERE'S SPOOK DOG?'' Luigi asked him, but obviously you can't see ghosts. ''the fork cartel took him?'' fawful replied and he wasnt not sure.

Sonic was running alongside Waluigi, Toad, Ludwig and Vector. ''THIS IS AWESOME AND SUPPORTED BY MACHINIMA!'' Vecto shouted, but then Ludwig charged his shell launched to rekt Vector and the crocodile was rekt and kill. ''oh no, you will feel the full power of me, little bitch.'' sonic shouted and he had his laser rifle under his arms and then he got it out and catched perfectly, and this was the third time he noscoped someone while running, so he got his laser rifile and kill ludwig.

Little Mac was using his fists, which have ben nerfed hard, to try and kill somebodye else, but he was kill by Ness and his baseball bat and the bat was also hit Lakitu. ''I own you, bitch!'' ness boasted and then Espio jumped to the roof of that ASDA. ''1v1 me, if you're not OP.'' espio said and they both took some steps, while Espio only stepped back two, Ness went back five and dranked mountain dew, so that Espio could own with skill and quickscopinh his ninja stars.

**Episode 2e coming soon, where the nerfed BECAMES buffed and we have loads of 1v1 and maybe some fedora bombs.**


	12. starring sample text again ebcause OG

**Mario League Gaming:**  
**Episode 3a: STARRING SAMPLE TEXT!**

Three more clans from the anim8d world of Disney, Cartoon Network and Nickelodeon. ''SAMPLE TEXT IS HERE!'' Ed shouted and then he quickscoped some people using actuall sample text because it wasnt nerfed yet. ''damn you and your op weapons, cheeky kunt!'' Swayswas shouted and he was kill now. ''WHAT random text is this?'' Modrocai asked and then Ed just showed by trying a quickscope an orange and sample text ammo came out and managed to noscode because Ed wasnt lookin in the scope. ''GET THE CAMERA, FUCKING AMAZING!'' Modrecai shouted and he was hype.

Sanjay was trying to quickscope using his fart rifle, but it didn't work yet. ''Gotta recharge this crap!'' he shouted and then he reloaded using some dew and then his gun had full ammo. ''don't report! i'm lagging!'' buhdeuce said and he was walking in some laggy way, so they ran together and someone buhdeuce wasn't lagging anymore and they tried noscope, but it didn't work to say the least and they managed to noscope as part of a part killstreak by Johnny Bravo. ''I got noscoping skills to the max!'' he boasted. ''You forgot to nerf, retard.'' modrecai said to Johnny Bravo and then the bird reloaded.

Sandy had her gloves and she doing karate and she also had hitmarks to mark where she went, so she was camping around the place and she was having some dcent time until she got quickscoped by somebody and it was Kim P. ''WHERE U AT RIGHT NOW!'' she shouted and then she camped, so she could do some close combat and she was cool at trying to fuck others up. ''SHUT UP, U AREN'T STRONG FOR ME!'' Mr Krabs shouted and he had a money gun, that made the ammo come back once someone was shot or kill.

Mr Krabs, Sandy, Zim and Jenny were working 2gether to rekt everybody who's not a nick skrublord. ''shut up and get quickscoping.'' jenny said and she started runnign like a cheeky kunt, but she was dead because of some gun thats powered by kush and used some sample text. ''this is really cool.'' Eddy said and then he started shoting everywhere like an idiot.

**sry this was short compared to the CCC, but Episode 3b will b longer and better than before. btw, im going to snowdon until thursday, so dant expected anything for me on tuesdoy and wendesday.**


	13. xdankitew island strategy skillx

**Mario League Gaming:**  
**Episode 3c: how 2 win pahkitew island!**

Sugar and duncan were pro noscopers, noscopin' the skrubs, but they couldn't outrun jasmine, who was an MLG runner and she likes nature as well and Dave was kill by the noscope. ''YOU TRIED TOO HARD, DOG!'' sugar said and then she was with duncan. ''we're the best noscopers this side of the island!'' duncan boasted and then they were running close together to noscope more people in a bigger area, so they managed to catch justin, who was trying 2 beatitful with his gun out with duncan taking trickshotting to new levels of dank.

The others were in different places and scarlett had some tree gun rifle, that had sharp leaves as it's ammo and it was filled with good weed to boost the power. ''Haha, you and your dankness isnt enough to put this 360 pro noscoper killed to death.'' alejandro said and then he went upside down to do a new style of trickshot, the hanging trickshot and he had to quickscope at least thrice to make her rekt and then max also had the same shit. ''THIS IS TOO EASY!'' he said and then heather jumped in and stole the kill. ''Okay, let's do this together.'' she repiled.

Alejandro and heather were working together, but so were Sugar and Duncan. ''yeah, i'm alone, what are you going to do?'' noah boasted and then he got his water cannon to shoot some mountain dew in the air and then he did some quickscope before gunning out bombs in the hood. ''AW NO, IT'S THE DEW!'' Sugar shouted and then she was kill and then they all ran away except for heather because she wasn't fast enough. ''What, not MLG enough for you?'' noah snarked and he went somewhere else to kill somebody with dew.

Noah, Cody, Geoff, Sky and Amy were total swaggy cunts and geoff was too much of a try hard. ''put your shitty shorts up or else we're going to look like skrublords.'' amy said and she had a sample text weapon along with Noah's dew cannon and they were a cool combo, when suddenly some familar faces came out of the shadows. ''SAMEY, YOU SHOULD HAVE STAYED SOMEWHERE!'' she shouted and she shot some sample text. ''WELL, THEN you shoud have sayed to my face and not online'' samey yelled back and she threw some lens flare bomb to the air and it hit the tree and people were blinded.

Geoff, Cody and Sky went to another place in the island and it was on a hill and then they discovered Max and Scarlett being some shitheads and they could make them rekt. ''Alright, SAMPLE TEXT TO THE MAX POWER!'' Sky shouted and then the text was way too long and Max couldn't read it because he was dumbass. ''That's long and i didn't read it.'' geoff said and SCARLETT WASN'T EVEN DEAD yet, even though she got bashed in the 'ead and she got a camera in her head. ''you cheeky kunt, m8.'' geoff said, having some fun, but he was kill by the camera's load of money.

**THIS match is going to be continue in episode 4 and episode 3d/3e will feature the the cn/nick/disney war thingy, also follow or dlc won't be coming to this fic and characters will be chopped off.**


	14. cartoon skrubs war!

**Mario League Gaming:**  
**episode 3d: CARTOON WARS, SKRUBS!**

Three clans were fighting for some thing and one of them had Modrecai, one of them had Zim and one of them had Kim Possible, so they were fighting legitly dank with some sample text in action. ''what to heck is that thing, m8?'' phineas asked, but ed didn't answered anything and he just QUICKSCOPED him with soime sample text. ''wait, who was asking? well, i'm sure he was here.'' ed said and then he went on, just be noscoped by sanjay. ''MAN, IT FEELS BAD GETTING OWNED, RIGHT?'' sanjay shouted, showing that he doesn't care if he's a filthy skrublord and then he shot it and nearly rekt ed. ''that was a top kek move!'' craig shouted and sanjay was being cheered at.

sanjay was doing great job as an mlg player, even though he's the youngest and timmy was the second youngest in his clan. ''yeah, we're doing it like 360 pro noscopers!'' Timmy shouted because he had some vanish rifle and so far, he managed to get 7 kills with it. ''YOU SHOULD NERF THAT GUN, m81!'' rigby yelled and then he tried rekking some, but they failed to hit both kids since they dodged due to them had massive levels of euphoria from wearing some fedoras and then the skrub raccoon tried quickscoping somebody else, but she had an euphoria shield on. ''You can't battle my euphoria shield, fucker!'' Sandy boasted and then it wore off and she was kill.

TJ and Gus were together and they had fedoras on, but they were actually tribys, so there was no quphoria. ''HEY, LOOK IT'S SOMEONE ON OUR SIDE!'' TJ shouted, because boyster was in his clan and he was a cheeky kunt. '' hey, m8. i just tried noscopinh, but it wasn't for me.'' boyster said and he was making good progress on his quickscoping skills. ''YEAH, WE'RE GONNA REKT EVERYBODY AND MAKE US WIN!'' Donald yelled and he had a water rifler made for liquids and they all tried fragging out, so they were running fast.

meanwhile, spongebob and sandy were doing some cool trickshots with their guns AND they managed to get their team, the best number of kills, so their clan was winning, donald's clan was in second and modrecai's were in last place. ''we got to make a MASSIVE COMEBACK by doing super huge killstreak, kunts!'' finn shouted, with his team organised together and they needed a plan to make the others rekt. ''CALL US xxxDANKTOONxxx CLAN, M8 because we're so dank!'' Chowder shoutyed and mordecai agreed to that with a striaght thumbs up.

spongebob and sandy were mlg enough to gain the xxx before and aftor their names because they smoked weed and they had the highest number of kills after mordecai, but johnny bravo was close by and they were battling the tough guy and the blue jay. ''WE'RE GOING TO REKT YOUR KILL TO DEAD RATIO!'' xXxModrecaixXx boasted and he had an good quality fedora.  
''come on, you think we will lose this match, m8?'' sandy boasted and both the squirrel and the blue jay started to rekt each other.

**episode 3e coming on thursday morning and i'm making some bonus content aka episode 1.5 which is coming on wednesday but it's a night time thing.**


	15. cartoon skrubs war part TWO!

**Mario League Gaming:**  
**episode 3e: Dank Cartoon Skrubs, M8**

All of them were fighting pretty MLG, especially Kim and her gun thingy, Ed and his sample text gun and other weapons to do with being mlg, but they were winning the match with noscope skills and other shit like that. ''we're doing this thing like it's call of duty.'' kim said and then ed was kill by somebody quickscoping. ''you thought you were safe!'' dexter shouted and then ed was declare a sweet prince, so his wepons were OP for the time and dexter was confirmed 2 be dumbass.

dexter, ed, rigby and finn from the xxxDANKTOONxxx clan were all workin' together and they were trying defeat the 2spooky skeleton and they were making moves. ''we're all hanging out together, right now defeating some spooky skeleton.'' finn said and ed was happy, but he didn't he was fighting for his team. ''REKT THSE SPOOKY SKELETON for my team!'' ed shouted and he was firing some sample text everywhere, but some were powerful because the text was new and they reached the boss.

''OH SHIT, IT'S GONAN EXPLODE!'' rigby shouted and then he went away from the skeleton bomb. ''i'm going to be rekt, but so r you, m8'' he said and then he exploded from the genade and all of tthem except rigby were kill by grenade and he was gone, but ed wasn't dead because his shoild of sweet prinse and he was just normal now. ''im a kool dude.'' rigby said and he was random recking some people in the 'hood and he was getting a high killscore, but not as high as the spogenbob and sandy. ''we gotta make these guys kill fast!'' modrecai shouted because jake was kill by kim.

TJ finally got a fedora and he had some killstreak power, but not that much l8r, sandy rekt him with some powerful gun and flapjack didn't have a alot of kills because he coudnt trickshots well and it was his first doing some 360 trickshots and then he did a fast quickscope to finally made TJ rekt. ''aw shit, m8! i did a well good job!'' flapjack shouted and then he did a flip and just did a blinbshot. ''you think i'll lose this fuckin match, cheeky kunt?'' sandy asked and then flapjack went into a spin. ''nope, this is definitely a cheeky kunt move.'' he said and then he shot her and he got his dank kill stats up.

kim, wander and that girl from talespin was trying to make more kills for the xxxdisneyxx clan, while the xxxDANKTOONxx clan was winning by far with spongebob, sandy and jenny's mlg aiming skills. ''we're at the homestrech, m80!'' the announcer shouted. ''YOU GOT TO OWN THE FLAGHOUSE, FUCKERS!'' and then the kills sarted to arrive like an aimbot in a cod match.

**episode 3f is going 2 be up soon and sry, this was short as shit, but 2 b honest this was done in mostly an hour!**


	16. dont 4get to noscope!

**Mario League Gaming**  
**episode 3f: never 4get to quickscope!**

The xxxdanktoonxx clan were winning this match with the best kills and the highest amount of kills because they had the nick crew, which was a dank team of some pro noscopers, but there were noobs such as swaysway and Sanjay, but the latter was doing decently. ''YEAH, I'M QUICKSCOPING!'' sanjay boasted, but he failed that time since his aiming was shit, but not really not gud, so he got quickscoped by Mordecai and he got noscoped by chowder, who wasnt that gud. ''yeah! we made a double kill!'' chowder shouted, but then he was trickshotted out of nowhere by some girl form talespin.

''i'm that girl form taelspin alright!'' she shouted and she had a snipars badge on her chestshirt and she was pretty happy at the moment, so the XXXdanktoonXXX clan were winning the game and they were beating the nick420 clan, evem though they were close, m8. ''yeah, im doing this shit 5 my team!'' sanjay yelled and he was making some quickscope fart shots. ''DUDE, IT'S DOESN'T MATTER, BICH!'' wander shouted and he had hevy gun with him, but he didnt use it because he was skrub.

At tehis point, it was nick3lod3on420 vs the xxDANKTOONxx clans and modrecai and sandy were the best of the best so far, but then Kim and Ron made sure, that their clahn werent going to go down without a epic trickshot or some major noscopin' by a few scrubs. ''i'll give you the best quickscope trikshot, m80!'' ron shouted and he had some sticky string gun. ''dude, you cant aim right, nerd.'' sanjay boasted, holding that unerfed fart gun and then ron aimed at him with epic precision and got that shot.

ron, kim and buford were making kills at the speed of sonic in teh mach speed section of '06 and they all had some diff weapons, but there was also another guy who could rekt the other clans. ''this feels really strong and really awesome!'' buford shouted and he was making monety with some confetti rocket, but then sandy got her karate out of the woodworks and she was rekt people with some laser guns. ''1v1 me right now.'' buford said and he got his rocket launcher and sandy got her laser gun out.

ALL THREE CLANS were making some kills and they had some OP weapons, like sanjay's fat gun, which could noscope easily and sandy's laser gun which had MASSIVE DAMAGE and mordecai's machin gun, which had chilli as its ommo and it could burn a lot. ''oh shit!'' mordecai sohuted and he was making kills at teh speed of sound. ''let me hear ya say wavo, guys!'' he shouted and some of his team said ''WAYO!'' ''yeah, were almost winning this shit!'' flapjack said and he had some candy slingshot with a scope.


	17. welcome to xbone country!

**Mario League Gaming:**  
**welcome to xbone country(episode 4a):**

the rare team were ready to go since it was time for a new motch and they had theitr guns incuding donkey kong and the battletoads guys because they hod games by rare, who rekt the OG donkey kong game along with nintendo and they all togother vs the insoniac team, includong the new sunsey overdrive guy, sibnce they were ready to go because they had all of the top noscoper hits. ''dude, im a announcer guy!'' homer shouted, being a tryhard. ''How do i work this doritos microphone? Is it on?'' he said, trying to work on the doritos-phone.

the horn showes that the MLG match was started, didn't start yet because homer was a scrub at the microphone and some of the guys were pissed, but the MLG announcer was finally there and it was that guy who can shout louder than a air horn. ''HEY, IS THIS MICROPHONE ON?'' chris mclean shouted with the microphane on and everyone heard him well. ''Yeah, the microphone's turned since we ALL can hear you really well!'' the sunset overdrive guy said(he's called Player, yo.)and the horn made it's sound.

Everyboby on both team got ready to rekt the other guys with either some quickscoping or somethinge else because they were ready to own some guys because they had all of their guns ready for rekking. ''I'm going to the be best quickscope, that I can be!'' Ratchet said and then he got his gun ready to do some quickscopin', but he had no fedora, so it was pretty weak, but DK had a fedora on him and he noscoped Ratchet and he was rekt. ''I don't get this. The detective hat makes you more powerful?'' Chris said, not knowing anything about montoge paridoes and MLG stuff.

The kills of the Isnomiac team were higher than the Rare team vecause they were less scrubbed with their guns and they had more gons in general, so they manage to rekt losers better on the field of Sunset city.(xbone country)

**episode 4b is going to come during next week and it's obviously obvious.**


	18. the newd Total Drama clans!

**Mario League Gaming**  
**episode 4b: dose new TD clans!**

on PAKITEW ISLAND, there was new tech and some new part of the isles and most of the guys was rekking some trees and some metal animals, since they were ready to fight like true prestige guys and they were all there of coarse. ''Come out, wherever the fuck you are!'' Sugar yelled, as she was getting maore kills than everybody and Mike was nearly there as he had some kind of water balloon gun. ''WAIT FOR ME, BRO!'' Mike sohuted, as he was no noscoper. ''i'm not your bro, scrub.'' noah said, while dioing a epic trickshot to the right.

they were undergroud since the island was huge ass fuck and some of thom included scarlett, who was the best on the island and owen, who was also fat dude and thyey were doing a 1v1 like motherfukers, but shawn jained in with his super edgy paintball gun. ''hi, guys! prepare to get rekt!'' shawn shouted and then he fired his shots. ''SHOTS FIRED!'' xxowenxx shouted and then he fired his double piantball gun at shawn, who was THAT man, and they both had prestiges in different levels.

meanwhyle, on electrodome in the duy time, there was a new stage and birdo was the first girl on the line with her egg mouth, doing some epic shoots with ehr trickshot skills and yoshi just poopod it out to make a poop rifile, since it was some new time. ''hey, dude. what are you doing here?'' sonic asked birdo and then he was tryiong to aim at birdo, but he fail and he was noscaped with the yellow shell. ''well, shes fuckin around like a pro.'' bowser jr said, while doign some drift.

Nobody whas on the OG island because it whas done(no serioussly, it blewd up according to somwhere... because im not spailing it) and they werent done at all since owen was sayong it was the middle of motch. ''duncans winning at the moment, but hes not out in FRONT, since owen coming back up to the TOP!'' some new random announcer guy said, since he was okay at it.. ''AW, YEAH! THESE SCRUBS SHOULD LEARN TO EDUCATE!'' courtney shouted, in the top fiven of everyboby, since she was ruthless bitch with her pointball gun.

**Episode 4c is gonna focus on the vets, the pro noscopers, the scrubs and the quickscoper in MORIO KART 8, which i mighty call mario kart m8.(watch out, bad pun)**


	19. Mario kart m8: rekt acts!

**Mario League Gaming**  
**episode 4c: mario kart m8: rekt acts p1**

all of the clans were in a electrodome and they were mario kart characters including pink gold peach, but not teh babies because obvious reasons and all of them were noscoping in their karts, bikes or ATVs including birdo, who was supposed to be mario kart 8. (i guess the illuminati didnt r8 her 8/8) ''you cant even quickscope good'' pink gold peach said to dry bones and she noscoped him, but he went back up and he managed to rekt PGP in the head. ''that was well good hedshot.'' diddy kong said and then they did hige five.

birdo was fighting against teh loominarty team of bowser jr and some guys, so she was trying to fight hard with her gun like the bom-omb and then she was shotting hard with friendly fire on, so she missed mario and boswer jr and then she hit morton. ''why you do this kind of shit?'' bowser jiunior asked, while trying to do a orange shell classic attack with his clowned kart and then it did some kind of mass damage and it kept on going, sice it was the strong shell.

Mario, PGP and a few other guys and girls incuding Wendy was usinf all them shells and they were going to runnign really fast since it was complex and then PGP was using some Blue Shell and she accidently used it because shes a mean noscoper without any humen skin or anything but mysterious metal.  
''wow, i'm a skilled noscoper, but the loominarty wins again.'' Pink Gold Peach said, while she was trying to jump on the gas and then drive away, while PGP broke out her bomb-omb and then she rekt that shell.  
''the hell was that unnerfed shell expecting?'' she asked Daisy, who was on the side and is about to fire another Black Shell. ''getting your place on the top rekt!'' Daisy boasted and then she drove further away and thens he threw it far.

Meanwhyle, in another place on the same battlefiled, birdo, yoshi, nabbit and diddy kong was trying to noscope like pros since they wanted to get the most balloons popped and they were usiong some mushrooms to pass through the guys and steal their balloons from each other.  
''the fuck do you want, m8?'' nabbit shouted to the other guys and that girl and then Bowser Jrn. jumped into the frays and then he did some blooper spitting out some spikes and then he papped three of the four other's balloons.  
''shut up, bitch, i banged your shells.'' bowser junior boasted, while tryign to speed up and hit nabbit on the MLG side of his new kart.

**EPISOE 4d is going to come soon and its called mario kart m8: rekt acts part 2!**


	20. Mario kart m8: MORE REKT ACTS!

**Mario League Gaming**  
**episode 4d: mario kart m8: rekt acts p2**

**at **Electrodrome, Nabbit was getting hit on the MLG side of his kart and then some dubstep boomed out of the speakers liek a boss because mudkips have nothing 2 do with this.  
''dude, i like big boss, you bich!'' king boo shouted, while hoving his Cadlilac clone booming out big boss music from dubstep.  
''shut up, that guy's retarded as heck.'' wario said and then they both had shells and then they were doing an stondoff in their aspects, but it wont on for about 5 seconds and then they threw their shells and so shells both hit each other and they were rekt.  
''wow, you foggots arent even doing that well.'' bowser said and then throwed all of his shells and then he was managed to trickshot king boo and wario.

Nabbit, Mario, Ludwig, Dry Bones, Yoshi and Daisy was moving arount a small-ass area and they were tryong to make noscoping worth it, but yoshi was accidently hardscoping.  
''well you guys cam't even make good shots.'' birdo boasted, while holding a green shell on the back of her vehicles.  
''shut teh fuck, hypocrite scrub.'' ludwig replied and then he randomly threw all of the shells, but he was coming up to some item boxes and then he got a bomb-omb as it couldn't have been rekt enough already, but dry bones escoped the killstreak and he was going ogoinst ludwig and morton.

Ludwig and Morton was two top prestiged guys, and teh latter dude was OP, so that didnt help any matters, as dry bones, who was cut from mario kart 8 was chosing them due to himself being cut because of the koopalings, was chasing them down like a pro sniper, but he was no pro sniper.  
''the fuck do you want, m8?'' morton asked dry bones and then he had the lightning item, which could rekt everyone and make him get a gamertog with nintendo status, since nintendo guys including link couldn't get a gamertag for some reason.  
''your asses handed to me.'' dry bone replied, while trying to corss his own arms and then he used his hidden item, which was super OP and then he rekt everyone in the whole course, which was big as fock and then both the prestiged guys failed.

Nabbit was one of the dudes and babes who survived the lightnong exodous and then peach, nabbit, dry bones, yoshi and luigi was loners on the map and all of the other guys were gone for 20 soconds because lakitu was a dipshit.  
''well, you think you're so tough, bitch.'' luigi said, driving on the side of dry bones while on a anti-gravity battelfield.  
''shut up, i am pretty tough despite being bones and other shit.'' Dry bones boasted, while holding a blue shell, that could kill luigi(btw, it's like call of duty, where nobodys premantly killed) and that could give a kill to Dry Bones.  
''so, watch my stare, because it's comign to you right now!'' LUIGI yelled, really loudly and then he did his infamous stare of doom, but that didn't matter to Dry Bones and his yollow shell and then he insta-rekt luigi and then luigi went away.

**Episdoe 4e: rekhitew island: painting this map! is going to come soon!**


End file.
